


Petty war rumors

by Alexis_universe



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gem War, Homeworld - Freeform, Rumors, badass gems, gem blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_universe/pseuds/Alexis_universe
Summary: War relates of Homeworld during the wars for earth





	1. The Quartz huntress

Most Quartzes think that she's just a myth, A story made by the rebels in order to demoralise Homeworld troops...

During the war for earth, there was rumored that the rebels had something akin to a demon among their ranks, a creature that rampaged across the battleground disguised as a fragile pearl.

They said that only Rose Quartz, the leader of the rebels, was the only one that could keep her bloodthirst at bay, and that when you saw her bloodstained sword, it was too late for running away.

Veteran soldiers who survived the rebels attacks swore that they saw it: A pearl in the middle of the battleground, holding a pair of twin swords before she disappeared from their sights.

Those testimonies where pretty similar, they would engage in combat against the rebels, the agates, onyxes, rubies and several other quartz varieties would outnumber the rebels made of mishaps led by Rose Quartz. Then, she would appear: The so called "Quartz huntress".

A pearl wielding a pair of weapons would throw herself towards Homeworld forces, specifically against the quartzes that made the platoon.

She would strike quickly at them, not even blinking as she sliced at their projected flesh, getting her weapons dirty with the artificial blood of the soldiers.

She dodged every hit they launched at her swiftly, before countering with all her might.

Once she appeared, a good portion of the quartzes and rubies would be swept and captured, leaving only a few gems as they retreated.

Most soldiers thought that this warnings were made to scare them, as they believed their forerunners had become defective. No quartz should be able to give up against a pearl, which were only made to look pretty, not to rebel and fight a war (also, quartzes are stubborn and proud creatures, who would never admit that a pearl is even a match for them).

___

"I know what I saw!" A citrine bearing a yellow diamon insignia stated. "That thing mowed down my entire army!"

"Yeah, sure... And I'm a peridot." An agate of a different company scoffed at her as she left to her own quarters.

"Heed my words Agate." The veteran said. "If you ever see that demon, you must retreat as fast as you can."

"Whatever." The other quartz dismissed her advise as she crossed the door.

___

Of course, when this rumored creature did appeared, the agate had no chance to even run. She only saw her own dark-blue blood splattering on the pearl's face. Her pastel blue eyes were sharp and soulless, her grip on her sword was tight with anger as she sliced through the quartz's chest. The steel of her blades was covered by the blood of countless soldiers that fell against her that had yet to evaporate as their owner did before.

____

"W-Who are you?" The agate asked the other gem as she bled rivers through the injuries made by her opponent. "Who you belong to?"

"Me?" The gem said with a clear air of superiority, her eyes were cold as her steel. "I am Pearl." She pierced the soldier in the heart, leaning her head towards the kneeling soldier in front of her before saying pridefully: "And I don't belong to anyone."

The soldier's body disappeared in an explosion of smoke, her blue blood joining the edge of the now colorful blade that would keep hunting for its prey.


	2. The fusion

Fusion. A technique exclusive for the gem species that allows the user to combine her physical form with a partner of the same type of gem, sharing a more powerful version of the same body.

At least that's how Homeworld uses it.

When the rebels raided a sky arena in an attempt to destabilize and Capture Blue Diamond, a sapphire fused with one of her ruby guards, creating a being that was nothing like its components.

The sole existence of this being allowed the rebels to escape, instead of being captured and sent to a trial in Homeworld.

There were rumors that said that the ruby kidnapped the sapphire and jumped off the arena, shattering both in the process. However, these turned out being wronged, as said fusion was seen again some time afterwards, fighting for the rebels.

The soldiers had difficulties when they fought the fusion, who was inexplicably stronger than the regular quartz soldier, even though its components were a single ruby and an aristocrat with virtually no combat experience.

Its combat style was something no one had seen before: The fusion charged recklessly at enemy troops with gauntlets similar to a ruby's on their hands, whenever a soldier –quartz, ruby, nephrite. It didn't mattered anyways– tried to attack, they would dodge every single attack flawlessly, before thrusting the sharp knuckles of a gauntlet into the soldier's body, causing massive amounts of damage into bones and flesh to the point of almost obliteration.

Not even another fusions had an effect on them, as the rebel had enough power to destabilize a fusion made of four bloodstones in a few hits.

A fifty years later, some daring gem seemed to discover the secret of the fusion's swift reactions: The use of the sapphire's future sight.

This discovery gave birth to several strategies whose objective where to disable the fusion's advantage over them.

It did worked as planned, when a pincer attack orchestrated by a carnelian, a ruby and a jasper turned out to be effective in lowering their defenses when used in an ambush.

____

"We got you surrounded, fusion!" The carnelian captain shouted at their prey, which was now bleeding through some shallow wounds on her skin.

"There's no way you can dodge all of our attacks, you creep!" The jasper said gripping her bludgeon in an aggressive way.

"Do you have to say anything before you can't anymore!?" The ruby said as she readied the small sickle she had for a weapon, a small drop of magenta blood covered its edge.

"Actually, Yes." The fusion said before removing the shades on her face, revealing to her opponents her trio of eyes. "Do you know what a garnet is?"

Their enemies looked puzzled by the question.

"No?" The ruby said confused.

"Good." She said with a smug smirk. "'Cause you're going to learn about me the bad way." She said as she restored the gauntlets on her hands.

'Garnet' proceeded to attack the captain firstly, connecting a powerful hook at the quartz's face, sending her several meters away. This prompted the others to attack the fusion, who took a blow from the ruby's sickle on her stomach when she blocked the other's mace with her fists.

The ruby grinned for a second before she received a kick with strength enough to shatter a gemstone directly at her face, hurling the small gem across the small forest they were fighting in. The red gem's body disappeared in a puff of smoke when she crashed against a tree and got pierced by one of its branches, a clattering sound was heard as her gemstone touched the ground.

Before the jasper could move to retrieve her friend, she was grabbed by the fusion's hands before an intense surge of electricity ran through the quartz's body, paralyzing her before Garnet threw a mighty punch at her throat, effectively destabilizing her opponent.

The carnelian returned to the place were the fusion was, and found her bubbling up the orange gem.

Enraged, the carnelian summoned a large crimson gauntlet that covered up her right arm and charged towards Garnet.

The pair engaged in combat, punching, and blocking out the blows of the other one.

The red quartz dealt damage to the fusion, punching her in several places before she had magenta blood spilling out of small wounds on her skin.

The carnelian made Garnet kneel down in the ground after a she received a punch in the gut.

"I knew that there was no way a ruby could defeat a quartz." The carnelian said at her opponent. "You could only aspire to win if you used that sapphire's sight." 

The standing gem readied to lower her weapon at the fusion to destabilize her.

"Split up." The quartz ordered. "I want to see your true self before shattering you."

"I won't." Garnet said between pants. "This is my true self."

"In that case..." She lowered her weapon in response. "I'll force you to do it!"

Her fist found a very hard surface when one of Garnet's gauntlets blocked the earthshaking blow, The fusion fixed her eyes towards the soldier as she rose to her feet.

"First of all: I am not a ruby and I am not a sapphire, I am Garnet." She stated before twisting the armored limb, rendering its owner defenseless. "Secondly: I've never used future vision in a fight, you're really predictable in your tactics."

Cracks began to appear on the armor's surface as the pressure over it raised.

"And lastly..." She released her grip on the quartz's arm. "You won't split me apart, Nobody will."

Before the carnelian could even react, Garnet had released a powerful barrage of punches on her body. The last hit sent the soldier sprawling over a large distance, mowing down trees that were on her path until she crashed against a large rock, which cracked due to the extreme power of the fusion.

"H-H-How?" The quartz said, barely holding her form together with sheer pride. She had most of her projected bones broken, pulverised even. She was sure that she had a lung pierced by one of her ribs, as it was difficult for her to breathe and there was a copperlike taste around her mouth. A fair amount of bleeding injuries littered her exposed flesh.

Her body couldn't withstand the damage any longer, so it disappeared in an explosion of smoke.

The fusion looked at the round gemstone of her enemy for a moment before storing it inside of a bubble.

Garnet then returned to the Crystal gem's headquarters to rest for a day or two.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Tell me if you liked it in the comments!


End file.
